The Revenge of the Dazzlings!
by TLG03
Summary: The Dazzlings make a plan to restore their necklaces and take revenge on the Rainbooms.
1. Chapter 1

"I can't believe it's been six months since we lost the battle of the bands," Adagio griped unhappily as she stood naked in the girls locker room taking a shower along side Sonata and Aria one day after school.

"I know. It only seems like yesterday that we lost that stupid competition and had to transfer to this dump of a school," Aria added as she washed the shampoo out of her purple and green hair.

"Come on girls. Look on the bright side at least they serve tacos here every Tuesday," Sonata said as she ran a blue soapy loofah over her naked body.

After the girls finished with their shower they then proceeded to sit down on the floor of the shower and shave their legs. After that they went to their lockers to get dressed. As they put on their clothes Aria held up a pair of her panties and looked at with a frown.

"If only we had won the competition we might have had a chance to gain a successful music careers and have a shot at making some money and I wouldn't have to wear these old worn out panties," She sighed trying to count the many holes in her old worn out faded purple underwear.

"Just do what I do and don't wear any panties," doltishly repelled Sonata.

"Yet you still wear a skirt everyday. Smart," Aria sighed sarcastically.

"Enough! We've all fallen on hard time since we lost the battle of the band! We just all need to relax," groaned Adagio in annoyance.

They finished putting on their clothes and left the school and started walking down the street together heading for home. They walked by a fryer that someone had stapled to a telephone pole. The flyer read "Come to Canterlot High School and see the ancient and magical artifact exhibit this Friday only! From 7am to 7pm."

Adagio stopped and tore it from the telephone pole and looked unblinking at a picture that was below the words.

"Those are our necklaces or whats left of them anyways and those are a set of three magic wands from Equestria next to them! I would recognize those wands anywhere! Do you know what this means girls," asked Adagio.

"It means that whoever took this picture got a really good shot of our old necklaces," Sonata guessed sounding a bit dimwitted.

"No! It means that we have a chance to repair our broken necklaces with the use of those wands and take back our magical abilities. Then we can sing again and try and take over people's minds just like we use to," explained Adagio. "What do say girls? Feel like breaking into Canterlot High and taking back what is ours," question the orange haired female.

The girls all laughed evilly together in agreement.


	2. Chapter 2

The three girls all met outside the near the back of Canterlot High school just after sundown that Friday night. The girls managed to find a side door that had been accidentally left unlocked and they used it to sneak inside. They walked through the dark empty school for a bit searching for the exhibit until they found it sitting inside the middle of the cafeteria.

Adagio approached the exhibit and found the shards of her broken necklace and the broken necklaces of her two friends sitting along side the three magic wands she had seen in the photo. Adagio picked up one of the wands and waved it over the broken jewel shards and spoke a few magic words that she had learned long ago before she was banished from Equestria. However to her disappointment nothing happened. She tried again and again to make the magic wand do as she wanted but nothing worked.

Aria then tried her luck with one of the other magic wands with no success. After about twenty minutes of trying the two girls became very frustrated and angry and threw down their wands on the floor. After Aria and Adagio turned and took a few steps away from the table Sonata slowly approached the exhibit and picked up one of the magic wands off the floor. She than she picked up the shards of her necklace in the other hand and slowly started to hum a C-note and closed her eyes while waving the wand at the broken jewel shards in her hand.

Aria and Adagio both turned around to see a soft green light moving in a circular motion from Sonata's wand to her broken necklace. The green light traveled to the other jewel shards sitting on the table. Before the girls understood what was happening their necklaces were back in one piece and fully restored. They quickly and happily put them on.

"Sonata, how did you know how make the wand work," Aria asked stunned.

"I just had a hunch," She answered with a dumb smile.

After the girls had calmed down from the excitement of having the necklaces back Aria suggested that they all now get out of the school with their repaired necklaces as fast as they could before they got caught.


	3. Chapter 3

"No! Not yet," Adagio grinned with a villainous smirk as a devilish idea ran through her mind.

"What do you say we take this chance to get some revenge on this lame school and most importantly the Rainbooms? We're all alone here tonight and we can do anything that we want! Now follow me," the yellow-haired girl instructed leading her friends to principle Celestia's office.

The girls went inside and Adagio searched through a filing cabinet that stood in the corner and pulled out seven thick brown vanilla colored folders which had the words "Permanent Record" stamped on them and handed them to her friends. The names on the files were the names of the seven girls who defeated the Dazzling in the battle of the bands.

"What are suppose to do with these," inquired a confused Sonata.

"Oh. Nothing much. We're just going be doing some creative editing to the grades in these files so that way those talent-less girls who beat us six months ago will never graduate," Adagio laughed spitefully.

After the girls had doctored the permanent records of the Rainbooms they then returned files to the place that they had taken from. Adagio suggested they make their way to the music room.

After the girls got to the music room and went inside they looked around and saw the instruments of the Rainboom sitting all around. Sonata walked over to a piano and read the title off a piece of hand written sheet music that lay on top of it. "A Song for Silver Mane" by the Cutie Mark Crusaders.

"It's not fair! Why do those Rainbooms get to use this nice music room in this nice school? While the one at our school is filthy and dirty and smells bad," a jealous Aria commented.

"Your right! It's not fair. Now what do you say that we fix that shall we," Adagio smiled wickedly as she took hold of Rainbow Dashes guitar and smashed it on the ground over and over again until there was nothing left of it.

"Come on girls! Lets see how long the Rain-goofs can make music with out their precious instruments to work with," Adagio said.

The three girls went and completely and fully destroyed every instrument in the music room. Their anger and jealousy burn hot while they did so! They still had not gotten over losing the battle of the bands and they still felt very bitter! The three females had turned the entire music room into a disaster area! They enjoyed every second of wrecking the music room and smashing the instruments of the Rain Booms into junk!

Once the girls were done in the music room. They found their way to the art room. Where they took some different colored spray paint cans and went around the school painting the hallways with glee, laughing and cheering as they did so. They were all enjoying their revenge. The girls even took the liberty of painting graffiti all over the school slandering the Rainbooms.

"This is great," Aria laughed as she and her friend finished defacing the inside of the school together.

"It's not over yet ladies," Adagio smirked as she walked down the dark hallway with her friend behind her.

"Wait, stop here girls," instructed Adagio as they walked down the dark hallway and stopped by a door that had a sign on it which said "The Official Fashion Club Dress Makers Room". The girls went inside and saw a large room that had many mannequins standing around it. Which all wore different types of beautiful dresses. There was a gold banned that hung from the ceiling that read "Congratulations on becoming the new president of the fashion club Rarity!"

Adagio's anger burned as she remembered that Rarity is a member of the Rainbooms. She told her two friends to tear every dress to pieces! Adagio thought that by ruining every dress in this room she could make Rarity feel as bad as she did after she lost the battle of the bands.

The dazzling went all over the whole school destroying and smashing everything that they thought the Rainbooms would care about. They went from the math and science rooms where all kinds of scientific equipment and tools were kept and smashed them to bits. They went to the gym where all of the sports equipment was and they went on to the wood shop where they found a handmade apple peeler that was sighed "Apple Jack." Then lastly to the cafeteria kitchen where they located a large collection of Pinkie Pie's hand written recipes which they tore to shreds. The girls then continued to go through the school and destroy everything else that they could find.


	4. Chapter 4

After that Adagio and her two friends walked into a large room where there was a full size below ground indoor pool. The girls hearts were pounding and their pulses were all racing after they had completed their rampage of destruction through the school. So they though it would good to relax and go for a swim.

They all stood together by the edge of the pool and slid off all of their clothing until they were all fully naked. The water was cool clear and clean. It felt good and refreshing for them. They had worked up a sweat messing up the whole the school. The naked females spent about an hour or so swimming around in the pool and talked about their plan of revenge. Once they were done relaxing in the pool they went to the girls locker room and found some clean towels that they used to dry off with.

As Adagio finished drying her hair she looked across the locker room and spotted a locker that had been accidentally left partly open. Adagio walked over to it and looked inside and discovered a large brown paper bag.

Adagio pulled it out of the locker and sat down by her naked girl friends on a nearby bench. She poured out the contents of the bag onto the bench they were sitting on. An assortment of very sexy looking bra's and panties fell out of the bag. The bra's and panties were all different colors and made from different materials and they all had a cutie mark on them which corresponded to one of the seven members of the Rainbooms. There was also a note that fell out of the bag and rested atop the collection of underwear. Sonata picked it up and read it aloud.

"Dear girls. I made these fabulous bra's and panties just for us. So that way the next time we're all having one of our splendid late night girls only naughty fashion shows here at the school we can all wear these. Your friend Rarity."

"You know I have been needing a new pair of panties," Aria said holding up a pair of underwear with Twilight's cutie mark on it and examining the fine silk it was made from.

"Well, you can't take home a new pair of panties with out trying them on first," remarked Sonata as she slipped on a pair of panties that had Rarity's cutie mark on it and took a few steps in them to see if they fit.

"Oh! It's a perfect fit," Sonata said happily.

The three bare skinned girls spent the next several minutes playfully helping each other to slid off and on all the different bra's and panties they had found.

"Rainbow Dash's band might have been ours but I least I know that have a bigger rack the she dos," boasted Adagio proudly as she tried on Rainbow's bra and found that is was to small for her.

"Yeah! Your melons are at least twenty percent large then hers," Aria Remarked.

"I don't if your melons are bigger then hers but I think your boobs might be larger," added Sonata in a lame brained manner looking vacant.

"Just pass me another bra Sonata," groaned Adagio irritatingly at her friend's naivety.

After the girls removed all of the bra's and panties from the pile they discovered a set of seven dildos. The sex toys were all a different colors and each one had a single cutie mark on it which belonged to the Rainbooms. Along with the sex toys there was a paper envelope.

The three naked girls sat on the bench and opened the envelope and removed a large handful of photographs and the negatives that went with them. They went through the pictures one at a time and found that the photos showed all seven members of the Rainbooms modeling nude in very sexually positions. While other photos showed the seven girls having sex with each other with the aid of their dildos that were now sitting on the bench next to the Dazzling. There were even a group of photos that showed a nude Principal Celestia and Vice principal Luna playful spanking the naked Rainbooms and having sex with them. All the pictures looked to be taken in what looked like different places around the school.

The still naked Dazzling all giggled about how slutty the Rainbooms all secretly were as they went through the pictures.

"Let's hang on to these pictures girls," laughed Adagio wickedly.

The Dazzlings put back into the paper bag the dildos and the envelope of picture along with the underwear that they had been trying on and stuffed the whole bag into a empty backpack that they found nearby which Sonata slung over her shoulder. She and her friend then departed from the girls locker room and went to the place by the pool where they left their clothes and got dressed.


	5. Chapter 5

The three girls made their way up stairs to find more stuff to ransack. As they walked together down the dark hallway they heard the sound of a door slowly creaking open from behind them. They all jumped and gasped in fear. They turned to where the sound had come from and saw nothing. They kept on walking down the hallway now feeling a bit uneasy.

"I think we've done enough here girls. We've gotten our necklaces back and we trashed the school. It's best not to press our luck and stay here any longer. Besides in a few hours the sun will rise and we want to be long gone before then," Adagio told her friends.

They agreed with her.

They headed down stairs and looked for the nearest exit to the outside of the school. Then suddenly and without warning! There came the sounds of what seemed like foot fails coming up fast behind them. They panicked and ran as fast as they could down hallway. They dashed down many hallways taking many twists turns as they ran along.

"What was that," huffed Aria sounding out of breath.

"I don't know," relied Adagio as they both noticed that Sonata was no longer with them! The two remaining girls frantically looked all over the school for about an hour or so trying to find Sonata but they couldn't locate her. The two girls walked quickly down and dark hallway still trying to find their lost friend.

Then the girls jumped with great fear and their minds raced with panic as suddenly a very angry voice came over the school's internal PA system and spoke in a menacing tone!

"Vandals! I don't know who your are but I know that your here! I will find you and when I do your going to pay dearly for what you've done to this school!" The voice then cut out and spoke no more.

The two now terrorized girls did their best to be brave and continued their search for Sonata. They were walking down a dark hallway when the heard of someone banging and slamming what sounded like a baseball bat against the lockers and yelling in great anger from down the dark hallway!

Aria and Adagio both freaked out and did the only thing that they could think to do. They ran and hide inside a nearby janitors closet. Whomever it was in the hallway came closer and closer to the janitors closet until they were right outside the door. The unknown person banged heavily on the door and then reached for the knob to open it. The girls sat in the closet frozen with fear to their bones!

As the door knob slowly jiggled there came the sound of breaking glass from down the hallway. Adagio and Aria both listened as the heard the sound of foot steps moving away form the door. They quickly and quietly left from the janitors closet and rushed down the hallway as they continued looking for Sonata.

The two girls went and made their way to the library and quickly looked about but they were not able to locate Sonata.

The girls gasped with fright as they gazed across the library and saw the image of a person standing in the library doorway who looked like Vice principal Luna with a wooden baseball bat in hand. They could just see the persons face just well enough to figure out who it was.

They then hide under a nearby desk trying not to move or make a sound. Luna walked around the entire library slowly looking at the damage that had been done it by the intruders! As she came closer to the girls there suddenly came from outside the library in the hallway the sound of a door being slammed shut. Luna then went to investigate the sound.

"I thought the school was suppose to be empty! Why is Vice principal Luna here," Aria asked Adagio.

"I don't know," she answered as they both left the library and made their way down a dark hallway where again they heard and saw Luna from a distance. The two girls ducked inside a nearby classroom and hide inside of its closet.

Luna spotted the two girls going into the classroom and followed them. Luna then finally came and stood before the closet door that Aria and Adagio where hiding in and reached for the knob!

Then from behind Luna a small unknown object hit her on the back and she turned and and ran out of the classroom in anger looking for what had hit her! Adagio then placed her shaking hand on the door knob and tried to open it but to her horror filled dismay it was jammed and she couldn't open the door.

The two girls sat in the closet for about five minutes feeling griped with fear. Then the door slowly opened from the outside and there before Aria and Adagio stood Sonata who looked to be in a panic!

"Sonata? Thank goodness it's you! What are you doing here," questioned Aria in a shaky fear filled voice.

"We'll all have time to talk about that later! We have to out of this school now," interject Adagio. Before Sonata could answer.

The now reunited Dazzling all ran together down the dark hallway when all of a sudden they spotted the door that they had come in through at the start of the night from about fifty feet away!

As they ran along towards the door a very angry Luna came running up behind them and reached out her hand trying to grab them. The three girls screamed and ran full force in the direction of the door while Luna chased so closely behind them that the three girls could almost feel Luna's body heat brushing up against them!

The three girls made it through the door and to the outside with Luna still chasing them. They ran towards the street that was outside the school and a large eighteen wheeler truck lumbering down the dark road. Adagio and Aria both managed to catch up to the large truck and jump on to the back of it while the enraged Luna continued to give chase! However Sonata couldn't run as fast as they could! So the two girls stretched out their arms and held out their hands to Sonata and she grabbed them tightly just as Luna tried to grab Sonata from behind only very narrowly missing her. The three girls road off one by back of that truck into the dark night. They felt a little bit safer with ever inch that they put between themselves and Conterlot High.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day the girls all sat together in their bedroom talking about the night before.

"It's good to have our necklaces back," said Adagio while sitting on her bed.

"Yeah, and it dos feel nice to be able to wear a pair of panties that don't have any holes in it," added Aria as she enjoyed the feeling of the new silk underwear that she had stolen from the school the nigh before.

"Sonata where where you after we got separated," inquired Aria.

"Well, after we all heard those foot step and started to run away you girls were running so fast that I couldn't keep up and you started taking all of these crazy turns down all these different hallways and I got lost. I wondered around for a little bit until I ended up in the photo developing room. Then I heard that frightening voice on over the PA system so I left to find you guys," explained the blue haired girl.

"So that must have been you then making all of those different noises that lead Luna away from us," Aria asked.

"Yes it was. I saw that Luna was coming after you girls and I had to do something to save you," Sonata informed her friends.

"Now come on ladies lets go take a shower together and put our new loves toys to good use," Adagio suggested with a playful giggle as she held up one of the dildos she and her friends had stolen the other night. The girls all laughed in agreement and went to bathroom to try out their new love toys.


	7. Chapter 7

"Oh! My goodness darlings, it's a shame what happened to the school. I still can't believe that some dreadful hooligans trashed the whole place. No one even know who they were and on that note I still can't find the new bra's and panties that I made for us nor can I find our private photos. I hope no one has stolen them! The shame would be to much to handle," Lamented Rarity as she sat outside the front of the school with her friends two weeks after it was vandalized.

"Well at least the school yearbooks will still be coming out on time," Twilight said cheerfully as walked up to her friends and handed them each a copy of the latest yearbook. "The room where they develop the picture for the yearbook was not damaged at all so this year's books came out right on time. Everybody in school has a copy of the new yearbook," explained Twilight as she sat down and opened her year book with enthusiasm.

"Oh! I think someone might have found our private photos," an alarmed Twilight gasped in shock as she opened her yearbook and saw the naughty naked photographs that she had taken with her friends covering almost every page! The was even a two page sized center fold in the middle of the book of all seven members of the Rainbooms sitting fully naked in principle Celestia's office sticking their dildos into each others pussies! There was a caption above the center fold that read "The Sluts of Canterlot High." The girls were all stunned stocked and humiliated by what they saw. They all dropped their books on the ground and ran to tell principal Celestia the horrible news!

"So that's what you were doing that night in the photo developing room. You were tampering with the yearbook photos. Not bad," Adagio commentated as she Sonata and Aria all appeared from behind a nearby tree that they had been hiding behind and witnessed with great joy the humiliation of the Rainbooms.

"I guess in all of the craziness of trying to repair the school the yearbook staff forgot to stop and check what pictures they were sticking into the yearbook. "Now what do you say we hang on to these book as a souvenirs to remember our revenge on the Rainbooms by," laughed Adagio evilly as she pick up three copies of the year books off the ground and handed them to her friends.

The word about the inappropriate yearbook pictures spread like wild fire! It also didn't take long for Celestia and Luna to both be fired from their jobs forever and then arrested in put in jail for a very long time for the crime of committing inappropriate sex acts with their students.

Twilight Sparkle, Fluttershy, Rarity, Rainbow dash, Pinkie Pie, Apple Jack and Sunset Shimmer we're all expelled from Canerlot High in shame and humiliation. They were never again able to show there faces at Canterlot High ever again. They also had to repeat the grade that they we're in at a shabby run down dirty school that was somewhere far away from Canterlot High because someone they didn't know who had doctored their permanent records and there was nothing that they could do about it.

Not long after that Adagio Sonata and Aria all re-enrolled in into Canterlot High and were accepted because the new principal and vice principal knew nothing of their past.

The Dazzling then used the power of their restored necklaces to successfully bring everyone in the school under their control. They ruled over the school unchallenged until they graduated. The Dazzlings then went on to have a very long and successful music careers making lots of money.

While the Rainbooms on the other hand all ended up penniless and shoveling dirt on a cold rock farm for the rest of their days. They were never able to live down the shame of being exposed for the sluts that they secretly were.

So, the moral of the story is that if your going to commit slutty sex acts with your friends at school don't take pictures of it.

The End. 


End file.
